Saving the World that is Coming
by AnimeGirl DBZRules FireGirl
Summary: There is a new dark force coming and it's stronger than Frieza, Cell, and other villans combined! But how will the Z Fighters figure out that a new powerful foe is coming?
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of September and Gohan's second day of school. Videl was still suspicious on who the golden fighter was. Sharpener was still trying to date Videl. Erasa was paying attention to Gohan while he was just doing nothing. And Gohan he was paying attention to the teacher until two girls just popped into the room out of nowhere.

"Now who are they!" the teacher almost basically screamed it. Everyone was silent because none of them knew who they were. Videl then looked at her watch and called the police to see if they can figure out who they were. In about five minutes they were here along with Mr. Satan. The two little girls were on the ground with their clothes looking like a mess as if they were in a fight or something. Everyone realized that they were unconscious.

Both of the girls seemed around the age of five. The first girl had blue hair, wore a purple sweater along with a white dress, and black shoes. The second girl had short black hair, was wearing a gi, and black shoes. 'That's weird that girl kind of looks like Videl', Mr. Satan thought. 'That's weird that girl looks like Bulma', thought Gohan.

"Looks like we can try out that experiment now" said Mr. Satan.

"What experiment daddy?" asked Videl.

"This is an experiment to determine who there parents are and where they came from" explained Mr. Satan.

"Oh I see" said Videl.

"Maybe we should have the whole world see it in fact I want everyone in the world to be here no later than five o' clock", said Mr. Satan.

"Yes Mr. Satan" said the police officers.

"Now I'll take the two girls while you kids go to city hall that is where were going to be in" said Mr. Satan.

**Hi guys I'm a first time Dragon Ball Z writer and I want you tell me what is the orange suit that Goku wears all the time. I think it's gi but I'm not completely sure. Please help. one more think tell me what you think so far, I WANT REVIEWS! :)**


	2. We just found out who they are

**Hi guys I'm back it's just I haven't been in the writing mood but now I am so here's chapter 2.**

"Um Daddy I don't think that's necessary I mean why not show it here in the classroom maybe we'll know whose their parents" said Videl.

"Hmm I suppose so, ok Videl we'll go with your idea" said Mr. Satan while rubbing his fingers on his chin. In ten minutes a scientist came with this type of machine that looked all crazy looking.

"I think I'll just hook it up to the little girl with the gi on" said the scientist while just putting on wires on the little girl.

"How come?" asked Sharpener. "Why not on both of them?"

"Because for all we know it's possible that they may be family members" said the scientist with a mad tone.

Then a screen popped up and everyone sit as if they were going to watch a movie. In the 'movie' everything seemed to be destroyed. Then there was a mother holding a baby girl in her arms trying to protect her from any harm. Next to her was a man that seemed to be her husband on the other side of her seemed to be an older woman with blue hair carrying her daughter in her arms protecting her from any harm.

"Videl" said the man.

"Yes".

"Once I go up there to fight Icy I want you and Bulma and the girls to get out of here as soon as possible" said the man.

"Gohan are you nuts! Everyone that fought her ended up dying even your father and Vegeta! I can't let you do this!" said Videl as she started crying. Yet Gohan just flew off and started to fight.

"Videl lets go!" said Bulma. Videl ran away with her until she heard a scream, she knew who it was.

"GOHAN" she yelled.

"Videl he's gone come on now we have to protect our selves and our daughters now" said Bulma. And they kept on running until they finally found shelter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bulma do you where Bulla and Pan are" asked Videl.

"Well if Bulla's anything like her father she'll be training along with Pan. Try checking in the machine where Vegeta always trained" said Bulma.

"Ok" that's where Videl went and that's where they were.

"Come on kids it's time for lunch"!

"Oh goody lunch" said the both girls in unison and they ran past Videl to get there lunch. As they were eating Pan wearing the orange gi said, "Mom how was dad like, what was his name and everything".

"Well his name was Gohan Son and he did everything he could to protect his family and friends but one day he fought Icy and failed to defeat her" Videl said as she started to cry.

"Mom how was my dad like" said Bulla wearing her little dress.

"Your father was a proud man and he was always arrogant his name was Vegeta and he always loved to fight. In fact he's actually supposed to fight Pan's grandfather as a rematch but that day never came all because of Icy" said Bulma with a sad tone.

"Don't worry mom me and Pan are training so we can defeat Icy" said Bulla. Hearing the conversation Pan asked, "Who was my grandfather?"

"Pan you had two grandfathers from my side was my father Hercule Satan. He always tried to protect everyone and everyone thought that he was the strongest person in the world since he defeated Cell" said Videl.

"What do you mean 'thought'" asked Pan. Then Bulma spoke.

"He said he defeated Cell when it was really your father Gohan".

"Oh, and what about my other grandfather" asked Pan.

"Your other grandfather was named Goku Son now he was the strongest person ever. Every time he went to fight someone he never gave up."

"Wow now I know we have a chance of defeating Icy!" said Pan.

"Pan don't jump into any conclusions your family may have been strong but they weren't even strong enough to defeat Icy."

Then suddenly came more explosions and people were screaming and running for their lives. Then finally the monster came to girl's home. Icy looked a lot like Freiza except that places where Freiza had purple, Icy's was blue. Then Videl went up ands fought her and gave it all her might but she failed and ended up dying.

"MOMMY, NO" screamed Pan in fact she was so mad she clenched her fists and her hair started to stand up and her eyes were turning black and green black and green until they were completely green.

"Pan, you're a Super Saiyan" said Bulma a little frightened. Then Pan went up and fought Icy with all her might. She tried everything then Bulla came and fought with her. But Icy was too strong. She did an energy blast at them and they fell down and they were out cold.

"Oh no!" said Bulma in terror. She picked up the two girls and went inside her lab she found a paper and pencil and wrote on it she then placed it on Bulla's hand and she put them inside a time machine.

"Oh I was going to wait until the both of you were a little older but it's now or never" said Bulma as she put the coordinates to go to the past and in a flash the two girls were gone.

"Well, well, well I guess you're the last one left" said Icy. "Say goodbye!" she through a beam at her and she was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Movie Ended~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was so shocked at what they saw and then the two girls woke up.

"What happened" they said in a sleepy tone.


End file.
